House Of The Night Redone!
by All-Smiles- .'D
Summary: What if no one knew that the vampires existed? What would happen when an unsuspeting student gets marked? Rated T cause I'm paranoid like that.
1. Chapter 1

Prolong

**This is what would happen if people didn't know about vampires. And they were responsible for some of the kidnappings and runaway kids. I don't own anything.**

Today was my 14 birth day, and as per usual I was bored out of my mind. I was in math class twirling my dark brown curly hair staring at nothing with light brown eyes. I got the bathroom pass just to do something other than stare at the wall, and took my sweet time getting there. Then I noticed a man following me.

He had black hair dark brown eyes that looked almost black, with all black clothing, and on his forehead I saw a tattoo. It had an intricate with a filled in crescent moon in between his eyes.

I walked a little faster, so did he. By then I made it to the bath room, he didn't follow me. I just stood their, trying to figure out who this guy was and why was he following me. I cracked the door, and didn't see him.

I sighed in relief and walked out. Then out of no were there he was. A finger pointed at me in between the eyes.

He said "Alex Jones the night has chosen thee, thy death shall be thy birth. The night calls to thee, hearken to her sweet voice, your destiny waits you at the house of the night!

And there was burning pain on my head were his finger was pointed. I fell to the ground in pain, and blacked out.

I woke up to worried voices that sounded close. I put a hand to my head sat up and opened my eyes. I had three women staring at me all of who had similar tattoos to the strange man.

"What happened?" I asked.

What seemed liked the oldest of them said "you were marked."

"What's that mean?" I said

"We will explain later, but know you need to come with us." The one in front of me replied.

"I'm not going with you anywhere until I know who you are, where we're going, and why." I said more firmly.

With this they all looked at each other, and nodded. One pulled out a flower, and asked "smell, it's the sweetest flower you'll ever smell." Thinking what could a flower do I sniffed it, and then, for the second time today, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a small room, with two simple beds, one I was on, the other across from me. On the wall nearest my head was a small window with the curtains drawn. By my bed their was a door, that was open a little and I could tell it was a bathroom

The wall opposite of the window was a door. I got out of the bed, and went to the window; pulled back the curtains and incredibly bright sun light came streaming in the window, blinding me.

I quickly closed the curtains, and it still took me about a minute to get my sight back. When I did their was someone behind me. I turned around and their was two.

Booth had strange tattoos and I recognized one from when I past out from the flower. One was considerably older than the other, but both were very beautiful.

"I am Zoey Redbird, this is Aphrodite and you are?" she said.

"I am Alexia Jones," I said "where am I and what am I doing here?"

"You are at the House of The Night, and you've been marked." Said the older one.

"Everyone keeps saying that what does it even mean?" I said not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Well Alex," the one named Zoey said looking nervous "everything you know about vampires being fictional is about to change."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Vampires exist and you are one." Said Aphrodite bluntly "well not yet anyway you are only a fledgling."

"I'm sure this must be very confusing to you." Zoey said. "Let me explain, there are real vampires in the world, we can run faster than humans, and are stronger, but not like in all the new books. You see, there are two different kinds of vamps," seeing that I was not going to interrupt she kept going.

"One type is called a fledgling; these are not full vamps yet. They are marked like you were and must wait four years as their body changes, over those years they learn about vamps and what we need to do. You will also learn regular things such as math and science, but in a different way. Also some of them reject the change."

"What happens to those who do?" I asked.

"They die." Aphrodite said in almost a caring way, almost. Zoey shot her a look that meant something like 'shut up you'll scare her' way.

"The other kind is red vamps, they didn't make it through the change and their mark turned red, when they came back." Zoey continued.

"Wait what mark?" I asked worried what it was.

"Oh you didn't see it yet?" Aphrodite asked sounding surprised. "Come here and see for yourself."

I walked into the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror, and gasped. In between my eyes was a perfect out line of a blue crescent moon. I stared at it for what seemed like forever, but really it was about a minute. I looked closer and I saw that my eyes looked bigger and my jaw angular. I still had freckles doting my face.

Finally I came out and realized it was all true. "Can I see me friends and family again?"

They nodded "but only to say goodbye."

Now it was my turn to nod. "When?"

"After you get settled in." they said.

"What do I do now" I asked.

They looked taken back. I guess they never had that response before.

"Uh you meet your room mate." Zoey said, still a little dazed.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was walking down the hallway of my new dorm and I couldn't help but think about today. I had learned everything about house of the night, about Nyx and about who else is here. On the way here people kept looking at me, new meat I guess.

Now I'm about to meet my new room mate. Her name is Rose, I don't know much about her, guess I' m going to find out. Zoey nocks on the door and I here a high pitched "come in," in a cheerful tone.

We walk in and I see a small girl at a desk writing. She looks up at us. She has dirty blond hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Rose this is your new roommate, Alex." Said Zoey.

"Oh hi!" said the girl named Rose, in a way that said she was very exited about this.

"Well I'll let you two get to know each other and your stuff will be here soon." She said and left.

"So how you get here?" Rose said.

"I was marked at school and I woke up to people looking at me weird, smelt a flower and woke up here, you?" I said.

"I was marked at home during the summer and some people took me here." She said. "How'd your parents take it, mine took it rather harshly," and she kept going and going. Man this girl can talk. Eventually my stuff came and Zoey said to get some rest and that I have to go to classes tomorrow.

The next day I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder and saying "WAKE UP!!" I got up took a shower and got dressed in the uniform Rose told me to wear with some plain jeans. I looked and on my bedside table was my class schedule.

I apparently have fencing first, then drama, then math, next vamp social studies, after that is science, and lastly I have study hall. I loved that I have fencing in the morning because I took fencing for two years and was going on a third and then I came here.

The day passed by in a blur of asking people directions, having teachers sign the note, and being introduced to the class all day. I like most of my classes and even learned a good fencing strategy. In my drama class a few girls said I could hang out with them, so I did. They where all really nice. Over all I liked my first day, it was interesting it made me realizes that I was going to live here for years, and that I could call this place home.

When I was on my way back to my dorm I was stopped by Zoey, who asked "How was your first day?"

"I liked I am glad that you gave me fencing, I took it for years before I came here, and I was wondering if I could continue it, and you have it as elective!" I said.

"Well I'm glad you like it, because you remember when I said that you can see your family and friends again?" she said looking exited and nervous.

"Yea" I said hopeful.

"Come with me and you can see them." She said moving into the front building .I followed wanting to see them and what they thought of what I am now.


End file.
